


The Not-So-Scary Haunted House Affair

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Like the title suggests this is not scary at all :), M/M, Tiny Bit of Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: A mission to the haunted houses finally brought Napoleon and Illya together as lovers.





	

“A haunted house, sir?” Illya exclaimed. 

He and Napoleon exchanged an incredulous glance. 

“You’re quite right, Mr. Kuryakin.” Waverly took a puff on his pipe and span a file around the table to his two top agents. “Rumor has it that Thrush is using one of the haunted houses as a cover for their new conspiracy.” 

Napoleon frowned and tapped his fingers on the table. 

“Sir, forgive me to be too forward, but when does UNCLE start to rely on rumors rather than actual evidence?” 

Waverly put his pipe aside and regarded his CEA through bushy brows. “You’re quite right, Mr. Solo. We’re not an organization that deals with rumors, but since there are no other important assignments in need of you two gentlemen’s immediate attentions, I thought you should look into this.” 

“Very well, sir.” Illya said as he opened up the file. 

“Okay, but there must be countless of those haunted houses spread in various theme parks, where should we start?” Napoleon asked. 

Waverly pointed at the file. “It’s all in the file, we already narrowed down to ten of them in nine different theme parks.” 

Illya examined the list carefully and passed it to Napoleon. 

“But what exactly are we looking for, sir?” Illya looked up, baffled. 

“Well, any suspicious signs…” Waverly stopped as he flipped through a thick pile of paper. 

Napoleon and Illya exchanged another glance. 

“Sir?” They asked in unison. 

“Both of you graduated from Survival School with top records and are two of UNCLE’s best agents,” 

They exchanged yet another glance and were puzzled by their boss’ sudden change of topic. 

“am I correct?” Waverly looked up, his eyes were as sharp as a blade. 

“Yes, sir, but, …” Napoleon stammered. 

“Then you know what you should do. It’s late, gentlemen, get some rest, you’ll start tomorrow. Dismiss.”

After a few seconds, realizing his agents were still sitting in the conference room, Waverly sighed and met their eyes. 

“I believe I said dismiss, gentlemen.” 

Knowing any further questions would definitely be unwelcome, Illya grabbed the file and followed Napoleon out. 

“Good night, sir.” Napoleon said as he and Illya left the conference room.

......

“Want to get something to eat?” Napoleon asked when they headed out of UNCLE HQ. 

“Is that a question?” Illya regarded his partner mockingly. 

“Not really.” Napoleon grinned. 

Not wanting to search further, they decided to eat in a small diner and found a booth at the corner. 

“Is it just me, or is our assignment getting more and more bizarre each day?” 

Napoleon asked and saw the server brought their orders: two cheeseburgers and two cups of black coffee. He pushed a burger and a cup of coffee towards Illya and grabbed his own with both hands. Not waiting for Illya’s reply, he continued. 

“Maybe next time Thrush will hide their secret messages in the patties, who knows?” He took a big bite. 

“Well, the world is changing.” Illya replied simply and shrugged. 

He left one of the bums in disgust and got rid of a piece of lettuce smeared with ketchup and mustard. 

“It’s those times when I think I’m in the wrong business.” 

Illya didn’t say anything. Probing his burger once more, he decided that he wasn’t hungry and turned his focus to the bitter coffee. They stopped talking and Napoleon began to observe his partner as he continued to consume his food and drink. There were dark circles under Illya’s eyes and he clearly didn’t have much appetite. Last week had been very tough, especially for Illya. He was captured by Thrush in a supposedly simple retrieve mission, injected truth serum, bumped his head when he tried to escape, and immediately sent out to another assignment without any time to rest. Even though Illya might hit him in the jaw if Napoleon dared to do so, it was time like this when he desperately wanted to wrap his partner in a baby blanket, feed him, and pamper him. Not that he didn’t want to do so for Illya any other time, truth to be told, he found himself falling madly in love with his Russian partner. 

“Napoleon?” Illya’s voice interrupted his musing. 

“Yes?” He looked up and met Illya’s tired smile. 

“Are you all done? Shall we go? We need to get up early tomorrow.” 

“Oh, yes, let’s go.” Napoleon wiped his hands on the napkin and paid the bill. 

 

“Good night, Napoleon, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Illya yawned as he stopped the car in front of Napoleon’s apartment. 

“Good night, Illya.” He opened the car door and saw Illya yawned again. “Hey, I think you should stay at my apartment tonight. It’s late.” 

Illya looked up at him, eyes heavy-lidded. 

“Okay?” He nodded without protesting and got out of the car. 

 

Napoleon unlocked his apartment’s security system and Illya followed him in. 

“Make yourself home.” 

Illya took off his jacket and casually placed it on the leather sofa. 

“Bathroom is over there, kitchen is behind you, and I’m going to get you a pair of pajamas.” 

“Thank you.” Illya loosened his tie. “And Napoleon?” 

“Yes?” He turned back to face Illya. 

“I’ve been here a million times, remember?” 

Napoleon chuckled. “Of course you do. Just making sure.” 

Illya smiled and sat down on the sofa heavily with a content sigh. Napoleon came out with a pair of animal pajamas draped around his arm. 

“I hope you like elephants, Illya.” 

He stopped when he saw Illya, who was already asleep on the sofa. He was still fully clothed and even his shoes were still securely tied. Napoleon shook his head in affection. Carefully approached his sleeping partner, he placed the pair of pajamas down on the coffee table. He took off Illya’s tie and started to unbutton his shirt when Illya jerked awake. 

“Shh, Illya, it’s me. Go to sleep.” He put a hand on Illya’s chest to ease him down. 

Illya opened his eyes briefly and acknowledged his partner. 

“Polya.” He said sleepily. 

“Yes, it’s just me, partner.” 

Illya fell back to sleep immediately. Poor baby, he was so tired. Napoleon thought as he took off Illya’s shoes and gently pulled down his trousers. He covered Illya with a blanket and sat down beside him. Napoleon smoothed back a lock of silky blond hair that was partially obscuring his partner’s eyes. Illya’s lips were slightly parted as he breathed evenly in and out. He was so beautiful. Napoleon looked at that beloved face and couldn’t help but appreciate his partner’s fine features. 

It had been a month or so since he discovered his love for Illya was more than just business partners and friends. It was… lover’s love when he realized he wasn’t actively seeking out dates anymore. He seemed to lose interest in women and the last two dates ended in disasters: instead of paying attentions to his ladies, Napoleon ended up thinking what it would be like if he did it with Illya. Napoleon Solo, the great lover, was thus rewarded with a slap from one and a furious confrontation from another when he shouted out Illya’s name during his climax. He really couldn’t help it. All he wanted was Illya. But of course, it was much more than sex (though he must admit that he fantasized having sex with Illya more and more often recently). It was that feeling of wanting to spend the rest of his life with his partner and nobody else; it was the comfort of knowing they would forever have each other’s back; it was… love. The only problem was that Napoleon was afraid to tell Illya; he kept postponed it wanting to find the proper time… He sighed, but then smiled fondly at his partner before turning off the lamp. 

“Sweet dream, Illya.”

......

Illya still looked very sleepy when they got up in the early morning, so Napoleon offered to take the wheel. 

“What’s that thing we’re going to see today?” Napoleon asked when they waited for the traffic light. 

Illya pulled out a flyer from the file Waverly had given them the previous day. 

“Let me see… umm…” He narrowed his eyes, trying to read the sloppy font that was supposed to look like blood streaming down. “Murder mystery…” He turned the flyer around in order to read the detail introduction on the other side. “…during the middle of the 19th century, family of eight were found murdered in their huge Victorian mansion, up until now it is still an unsolved case…” 

Napoleon widened his eyes dramatically and pretended to be scared. “Spooky.” 

Illya continued to read. “…rumor has it that the ghosts of the victims are still lurking in the house, calling for revenge and killing anyone who dares to intrude…” 

He took a closer look at the flyer, in the middle there was a photo of a decayed old house. It was situated in a gothic forest during a storming night. Under the photo, there was another caption, printed in the color of blood as the others. 

_Are you brave enough to enter?_

“We’re here!” Napoleon parked their car and announced cheerfully. 

“Hmm…” 

He looked at the flyer in Illya’s hand and back to the noisy, cheerful theme park. It really didn’t help them set up the mood.

 

The two bought the tickets and followed the map that took them directly to the entrance of the haunted house: a semi-comical version of what had been depicted on the flyer. In front of them, there were already a few teenagers and a reluctant father with his young son waiting in line. A round-faced man, wearing the Park’s uniform was instructing the visitors before they entered. Napoleon and Illya followed right after the father and his son, but was stopped by the round-faced man. 

“Are you two with them?” He pointed at the two visitors before them. 

“No.” 

“Then you’ll have to wait for the next round.” 

Illya shrugged and looked at Napoleon. 

“It’ll only take another minute or two. We keep count of the visitors, so the experience will be better. Too many people at the same time will ruin the feel.” 

Both of them didn’t want to talk, so they only nodded politely. To avoid being suspicious, they had already changed their usual suits and ties into casual t-shirts and jeans. 

“It’s your turn now.” Napoleon was admiring the view of how those clothes made Illya looked so much younger and his butt even more delicious when the voice of the round-faced man sounded beside his ears. 

“Oh, thank you.” The man held up the curtain and ushered them in. “Happy Halloween.” 

Illya turned back to him. “But it’s not Halloween yet.” 

“Geez man, I was just trying to get you into the mood.” 

Before Illya could utter another word, Napoleon pushed Illya in. They walked through a narrow passage, which was made to look like an underground cellar and arrived at a larger space, a TV screen was showing a short scary movie. 

“Napoleon, what exactly are we looking for?” Illya tugged the corner of Napoleon’s t-shirt. 

“You’re UNCLE’s top agent right?” Napoleon imitated Waverly’s raspy voice. 

“So what?” 

“So,” He patted Illya’s cheek lightly. “to be frank Illya, I have no idea.” 

“Well, then.” 

“Well, then.” Napoleon repeated. “Let’s go.” 

......

It wasn’t very scary after all as Napoleon and Illya passed through those “crime scenes” featured very fake blood and some funny looking props. All Napoleon was thinking of was to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, because the place was smelly and stuffy. That was why he jumped when he heard Illya cursed in Russian. 

“Illya, are you alright?” He tried to reach for Illya’s arm. 

“I’m fine.” 

As they walked down a narrow hall, with ugly wallpapers and a series of creepy black and white photos hanging crookedly on the walls, Napoleon heard another curse from Illya between the cracking sound of the wooden floor. It was much louder this time. 

“Illya, are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Just keep walking.” Illya spoke in a dark tone. 

From Napoleon’s experiences in the past, that meant his partner was either planning or going to kill somebody. When they finally reached the exit, both were temporarily blind by the bright summer sun. 

“See anything suspicious, partner mine?” 

Napoleon turned to his partner and was surprised to see Illya’s hair mussed and he was standing there, fists clenched in anger. 

“Illya?” 

“If they were Thrush, I’d break their necks with my bare hands.” 

It took a while for Napoleon to connect the dots that a few “ghosts” in the house had apparently worked their hands over Illya’s hair. Napoleon chuckled, Illya hated when people touched him, especially the hair. 

“You can’t really blame them, IK, your hair is soft… and beautiful.” Napoleon added, slightly concerned. 

Was that too forward? Would Illya be… offended? 

Illya’s expression was unreadable, so after a few seconds, Napoleon got bolder and took another step closer to his partner. 

“Are you going to break my neck if I touch your hair?” 

Illya’s face softened a little and the corner of his mouth slightly turned up. 

“You’re different, Napoleon.” 

Napoleon sighed in relief. He did not make a wrong move. 

“Good to know.” 

He left his hand until it was only an inch away from that golden crown of hair. 

“May I?” 

Illya nodded. Napoleon slowly smoothed back his partner’s hair and felt weirdly turn on as every inch of his fingers got in contact with that silky strand. Illya didn’t say anything, all he did is watching Napoleon’s face intently with his piercing blue eyes. Napoleon swallowed. If they continued like this, they might end up on the floor, that was… if Illya let him… The loud beeping sound sounded in Napoleon’s pocket interrupted them. 

“Yes, sir?” He uncapped his communicator. “No, sir, no, no.” He shook his head. “Anything suspicious?” He shot Illya a glance. “Umm, no, no.” 

“You might want to mention that some ‘ghosts’ apparently took interest in my hair.” Illya mumbled beside with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Napoleon merely gave Illya a small smile and resumed his conversation with Waverly. “Ok, sir.” 

He recapped his communicator and turned around to face Illya. 

“He said we should go to the next one on the list immediately, since it’s just twenty minutes drive away.” 

Illya sighed. “Fine, I’d like to get it over with quickly.” 

......

The traffic was smoother than they had expected, so it only took them least than fifteen minutes to arrive at the next theme park. 

“I wonder what’s on the list next?” 

Napoleon said as they followed the colorful signs and saw their destination just a short distance away. He turned and found his partner wasn’t beside him. 

“Illya?” 

His partner was standing behind him, eyes anxiously staring at the front. 

“Illya?” 

Napoleon asked worriedly and followed Illya’s gaze until he saw the reason that caused Illya’s distress: the next haunted house was shaped like a cave with an iron gate. On the side, there was a wooden sign: BEWARE OF BATS. 

“Oh, Illya.” Napoleon walked back and put his arms lightly around his partner’s shoulder feeling the tension beneath. “It’s ok, Illya, we can do this another time.” He tried to make his tone as light as possible. 

Ever since Illya’s encounter with Count Zark and those horrible hours he spent in Zark’s bat cave, he had developed phobias for both the caves and the bats. Of course Illya had never mentioned anything to Napoleon, but from all those nightmares Illya had and the trembling and sweating of Illya’s body when they were forced to stay in a cave-like environment, didn’t take long for Napoleon to discover the truth. Napoleon didn’t have a lot of regrets in his life so far, but if he had to name one, it was that he should be with his partner and protected him from that lunatic instead of staying with what’s her name. Feeling a lump in his throat, Napoleon automatically pulled Illya closer to him. 

“It’s ok, Napoleon, let’s go.” Illya said as he stiffly stepped forward. 

 

Illya leaned onto him when they entered the dark entrance. The “cave” was made out of rocks in various shapes. A few fake torches were stuck between the rocks to help illuminate the passage. There were also two small speakers at each corner of the entrance that played the sound effects of water dripping and the blowing of the wind. All the props and decorations were so ridiculously fake, but Napoleon did his best not to burst out laughing, because he knew it was not funny at all for Illya. The most important thing now was to make his partner feel safe. Under the dim light, Napoleon could sense the paleness of Illya’s face and heard his rapid breathing. He took Illya’s hand and held it tightly in his. 

“Napoleon?” Illya looked up at him. 

Even without much light, he could still see the sparkles in Illya’s eyes. 

“Hold on to me, Illya, it’s okay.” Napoleon felt Illya relax a bit and his fingers circled back to his. 

Napoleon led him through the haunted house. There were a series of drawings on both sides showing vampires engaging in their activities: one of them raised up from the coffin, another stalked its victim, the last one bit its victim. Instead of looking scary, the drawings looked absurdly comical and Napoleon couldn’t help but think the painters were in serious need of taking some more art classes. But he secretly enjoyed the feeling of Illya clinging very close to him, he could even feel Illya’s hair tickled his face from time to time. During the whole thing, Napoleon whispered to Illya just to make sure he was alright. Sometimes Illya answered, others he just nodded stiffly. 

Though the decorations of the haunted house were a disaster, Napoleon thought they did a pretty good job on designing the path. After several turns and a considerable amount of time, they still couldn’t find the exit. He felt Illya became tenser beside him and tried to comfort him by putting his arms protectively around the smaller man. 

“Illya, we’re almost here!” Napoleon opened a door that looked like an exit. 

“Ah!” Illya gasped when he heard the sound of bats flapping their wings. 

“It’s okay, Illya, it’s only the sound effects.” 

Apparently, it was some sort of fake exit that tried to create extra effects for the visitors. Illya was still trembling, so Napoleon gently gathered him into his arms, and before he realized, he kissed the top of Illya’s hair. Instead of pulling away, Illya leaned in closer and buried his head into the crook of Napoleon’s shoulder. He sighed in relief and held Illya into a tight embrace. 

 

Illya had been very quiet after they left the park. They ate burgers and fries before getting back to their hotel. They seemed to eat a lot of greasy fast food recently. The two checked in the hotel and upon entering it, began to look for any listening devices and any other hazardous materials. Napoleon bent down his knees and left the corner of the bed sheet in order to examine under the bed, Illya was doing the exact same for the other bed. 

“Napoleon?” He whispered. 

“Um?” Napoleon’s hand roamed through the bottom of the bed. 

“I… want to thank you for what you did today.” 

“It’s nothing, Illya.” 

“It’s… so embarrassing, being afraid of something like that. I feel…” Napoleon looked up and met Illya’s eyes. “ashamed…” 

“Hey,” He said tenderly. “we’re partners, okay, we look after each other.” 

“But…” Napoleon could see the embarrassment on Illya’s face. 

“If it was me, you’d do the same right?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then that’s it.” He gave Illya a reassuring smile. 

He thought he saw Illya blushed, but he bent down to examine under the bed before Napoleon could be sure. 

“Thank you, Polya.” 

 

Napoleon couldn’t sleep that night. He turned restlessly until he finally settled down on his back, staring up at the blank ceiling. He wondered why he didn’t have the guts to tell Illya that he was in love with him. He always thought he was a confident, fearless man, and of course, an expert in love. He didn’t understand what make him hesitate. Then he understood. He was afraid of losing Illya, the most important person in his life. He knew Illya trusted him, loved him, but that was the love for a friend, not the love for a lover. Napoleon kept searching for signs to see whether Illya loved him more than a friend. It was those touches and the intimate nickname that gave Napoleon slight hopes that Illya might view him more than a partner and a friend. He kept thinking about earlier today when they exited the haunted house and their fingers were laced together. It was so warm and sweet, how Napoleon hoped he could hold up Illya’s hands whenever he wanted and kissed them. Another thing that threw Napoleon off was Illya calling him “Polya” during the most private moments. Why would Illya do that? Was that just a friend thing, or Illya really wanted something more in their relationship? Napoleon turned to his side and closed his eyes. He silently swore that he would tell his partner and hoped that when the time came, he would not back off and postponed it again. 

......

The mission soon became a bizarre kind of sightseeing, what did they see exactly? They went to a haunted house full of actors with not so successful zombie make-ups and costumes; a skeleton house that was more funny than scary; another murder mystery house, which seemed to share props with the first one they went to, and there was this one which Napoleon still had no idea what it was. None of those were remotely scary, but the last one, Napoleon secretly admitted that he was a bit worry. 

It was a haunted house with supposedly “cursed” dolls. Although those were just as fake as the other ones, Napoleon couldn’t help but shiver when they went through a part that was full of bloody and dismemberment plastic doll parts scattering on the shelves and hanging on the ceiling. His spine went cold when one of the “legs” brushed past his shoulder. Meanwhile, Illya followed him quietly beside. They went through a tiny room full of big-eye dolls with fluffy white dresses and long eyelashes. They were those mechanical dolls, which would bat their eyelashes and moved their arms up and down when switched on. 

Napoleon suddenly felt a strong tug on his shirt. 

“Illya?” Napoleon called out in confusion. 

“Get down, Napoleon!” Acting on instinct, Napoleon got down. 

“Anything wrong?” 

Illya looked around and after a few moments, he stood up. 

“I must be mistaken, let’s go.” 

Napoleon got up and followed Illya, his brain full with question marks. They finally got out of the stuffy interior after another turn. 

“ILLYA! Are you all right?” 

Napoleon shouted as he took hold of one of Illya’s arms. It was covered with blood. Illya looked at Napoleon in confusion and back to his arm. 

“Oh! This…” He smiled embarrassedly and took out his handkerchief trying to wipe the “blood” away. “I… wanted to get a closer look on one of those moving dolls, but it seems to stick on some kind of glue that was made to look like blood…” 

Illya looked at his sleeve in disgust when his handkerchief stuck to the fabric. 

Napoleon chuckled. “Oh my Illya, you scared me.” 

“Thank you for your concern, Napoleon. But could we find somewhere where I can clean up?”

......

Napoleon couldn’t sleep again. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t had a good night sleep since they started this mission. His affection for Illya was becoming more and more overwhelming, but he just couldn’t confess to Illya, and he really hated himself like this. Why couldn’t he just say it? But the image of Illya turning his back to him after Napoleon revealed his feelings kept appearing. On the other hand, if he remained silent, he might miss an opportunity of a lifetime. And it would be too late once Illya met someone else. 

Napoleon sighed. It really was a dilemma. He sensed Illya’s bed dipped and footsteps followed as Illya got up to use the bathroom. He heard the flushing of the toilet, but instead of walking back to his own bed, Illya stood beside his bed. Napoleon’s eyes stayed shut, but he could feel his heart rate accelerated. 

“Napoleon?” Illya whispered. “Are you asleep?” 

“No, Illya.” He tried to make his voice sounded sleepy. 

“Could I share the bed with you? I feel…” Illya paused. “a little bit cold…” 

A few moments of silence as if Illya himself was embarrassed by the lame excuse. One corner of Napoleon’s mouth left up, but he tried to answer it with an even tone. He held up one side of the blanket. 

“No problem, come on in, Illya.” 

Illya climbed under the blanket and his warm breath brushed against Napoleon’s chin. “Thank you.” 

Napoleon shivered excitingly at this closeness and felt his own body heated up with desire. 

“Good night, Napoleon.” 

Illya turned his back against Napoleon, his hip accidently bumped against Napoleon’s groin. He groaned, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Illya didn’t seem to notice. This was a perfect opportunity, Napoleon thought to himself, but that little debate started in his head again. However, he decided to take a chance this time. He muttered “screw it” silently as he put his arms around Illya’s waist and he closed his eyes. Please god, let this moment last, before Illya struggled away and demanded an explanation….. And what made the situation even more challenging, he could feel his growing erection pressed tightly against Illya’s ass. He felt Illya turned over to face him. 

“Napoleon?” So that was it. 

Napoleon slowly opened his eyes. Instead of seeing rage and disgust, he saw hope and disbelief in Illya’s eyes. 

“Napoleon... you… want me?” Napoleon swallowed. 

“I’m sorry, Illya… to make you feel uncomfortable, it’s just, you know what, I’ll go sleep on the couch…” 

Before Napoleon could finish, Illya grabbed hold of his pajama top and kissed him right on the mouth. 

“Do you really want me, Napoleon?” Illya’s voice grew husky. 

Eyes widened in shock, Napoleon looked into those beautiful blue eyes and let all his buried emotions poured out at once. 

“Yes, Illya. I want you. I love you. I’ve been for quite some time. You’re all I want, Illya.” 

He held Illya tighter and leaned in for another kiss, still couldn’t believe this is actually happening. 

“I want you too, Polya. I fell in love with you…” Illya’s voice trailed off, nervously searching for Napoleon’s expressions. 

“When?” Napoleon stroked Illya’s cheek gently, encouraging him. He always thought this conversation would go the other way around. 

“not long after we became partners…” 

“You do?” Illya’s cheeks became redder. 

“Yes, I didn’t say, because… I’m not sure…” 

Napoleon pulled him in, reassuring him. “I love you, Illya, do you believe me?” 

“Yes…” Illya’s voice trembled a little when Napoleon started to explore the body he’d been dreaming for so long. 

Illya helped Napoleon got rid of their clothes and gasped when Napoleon’s hands moved down to cup his straining organ. Napoleon caressed it slowly at first and felt Illya’s cock grew harder under his touch. He began to stroke it harder while enjoyed seeing his partner moaned and losing control. Illya’s body was flushed in rosy pink and both of his hands clenched tightly on the bed sheet. The whole image was too hot for Napoleon to bear. 

“Don’t stop…” 

Illya’s head threw back, hair damped with sweat as Napoleon pumped his cock again and again, feeling the fluid oozed down from the head to his hand. Illya was breathless now, and Napoleon knew he was close, very close. He planted little kisses on Illya’s neck and shoulder, inhaling the wild scent of his partner. He stroke it again and murmured endearments in Illya’s ear. 

“Polya!” Illya cried out as he came all over Napoleon’s hand and his abdomen. 

Napoleon gently gathered Illya’s still trembling body and kissed him on the hair. “My baby.” 

He felt Illya’s body slowly relaxed and slumped over his. He almost forgot his hard cock was still waiting for attention when Illya suddenly looked up at him with a wicked smile and squeezed his cock. 

“What should we do about this, Polya?” 

Illya teasingly tugged it again then withdrew his hand completely. 

“Gosh, Illya…” Napoleon weakly protested at the loss of contact. 

“How about this?” 

Illya held on to his hand and guided it until it rested in between Illya’s ass. One of Napoleon’s fingers touched lightly over the inviting entrance while Illya tried to push his body back. 

“Wait… Illya, we need…” 

Napoleon reluctantly withdrew his hands from Illya. He leaped out of bed and fumbled through his suitcase, and jumped back with a small bottle of lubrication. Napoleon poured some on Illya’s ass, while Illya applied some on Napoleon’s cock in return. 

“Do it now, Polya, I want you.” Illya looked up at him, eyes glittered with desire and affection. 

“I want you too.” 

He wanted it so bad, but he didn’t want to hurt Illya, never. So he slowly stretched the tight muscle with his fingers until he felt Illya was ready for him. Illya was hard again and moaned incoherently as Napoleon positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Illya gasped as he arched his back against Napoleon and started to push back eagerly until Napoleon’s cock was completely inside him. Making sure there was no pain for Illya, Napoleon started to move. First slowly and gently, enjoying the sensation of being inside his partner’s hot and tight passage. 

“You feel so good, Illyashu.” Napoleon’s grip on Illya’s ass grew harder. 

“You do too.” 

The pounding became faster and faster as they lost in the heat of passion, finally, they both came, and Napoleon collapsed on top of Illya, panting and sweating. He must had fallen asleep when a wet towel gently wiped over his hand. He woke up seeing Illya cleaning him. When Illya was done, Napoleon took the towel and threw it aside and pulled Illya into a tight embrace. 

“You’re wonderful, oh, my Illya.” 

Illya gave him a rare sunny smile and kissed him. Napoleon didn’t realize he could love this man even more. They lay side by side closely, feeling each other’s heartbeat and the love filling up the room. The sudden beeping of Napoleon’s communicator made them both jumped. 

“Yes, sir?” Napoleon uncapped the communicator, still feeling a bit breathless and wondered wether Waverly ever sleep or not. “Yes, we did.” He smiled at Illya and held out his arm to pull him closer to him. “Yes, sir, we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Well?” Illya stared up at him with those clear blue eyes. 

“Well,” Napoleon couldn’t help but kissed Illya once more before he continued. “Waverly told us to come back to headquarters tomorrow, there’s another assignment for us.” 

Illya’s hand moved through Napoleon’s chest lightly, made him shivered. 

“Is this mission over?” 

He caught Illya’s hand and kissed the palm. 

“Apparently.” 

Then the knuckles. 

“Did he say why?” 

And the fingertips. 

“No, you know the old man.” 

Napoleon laced his fingers with Illya’s. He shrugged. 

“I think this mission is the greatest achievement in my life,” Illya’s eyes were full of love. “because it makes me find you.” 

“And me you.” 

He pulled Illya up until his head was resting comfortably on his chest. He smoothed his hand over Illya’s back. 

“Illya, why did you duck when we are in the doll house?” 

“Huh? Oh that…” Illya paused and he blushed a little. “Do you remember the time when I was trapped in Brutus Thor’s room which was full of armed dolls? Well, it reminded me of that, so you know.” 

Illya’s face turned redder and he buried his face in Napoleon. 

“Yes, I remember.” 

He kissed the soft golden hair and was once again glad that god didn’t take away his one true love. 

“Hey, you know, I’m afraid of dolls too.” 

“You do? Why?” Illya asked curiously. 

“Well, someone gave my sister a doll in her twelfth birthday. It was very well-made and it looked insanely real with those long lashes and a very elaborate dress. I was lying on my bed one night, and saw the moonlight reflecting on the doll. It was the creepiest thing ever…” 

“That sounds… creepy…” 

They looked at each other, arms automatically clung on to one another tighter. 

“What was that?” Napoleon asked in alarm. 

“What’s what?” 

They immediately sat up and reached for their guns. The mysterious noise appeared again. Napoleon sighed in relief when he realized it was only their upstairs neighbors. They tugged their guns back under the pillows. 

“Sorry, I’m being paranoid.” 

Napoleon gave Illya a small smile and eased Illya down. He stroke Illya’s hair tenderly and heard a murmur from him. 

“Sweetheart, what did you say?” He held up Illya’s chin. 

Illya's cheeks were flushed. 

“Polya, I know this is stupid, but can we keep the lights on tonight?”

 

\- The End-


End file.
